


[Art] Autumn

by Nonexistenz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cold Weather, Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, Long-Haired Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Part of the Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019]It was pure bliss, to be open about their feelings, walking arms linked through a park with the autumn leaves slowly falling all around them, just the two of them being together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	[Art] Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zepuffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepuffer/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I tried to combine your prompts “autumn and long-haired Crowley” and I completely underestimated how much time drawing the background would take me, so sorry it's a bit late. Hope you had great holidays and you'll like this at least a little bit!

[](https://imgur.com/auEk8op)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/190017358202)


End file.
